


Melinoe

by DarkxKirlia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And then huge AU, Dark, Dark Hermione, Dark Hermione Granger, Dark relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Gray Hermione Granger, Horcruxes, Lots of character death, No snake face, Rebellion, Sex, There are no easy choices, Time Travel, War, but not like you think, but they're still enemies, even as lovers, relationship, slight AU, things go very wrong, tomione - Freeform, volmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkxKirlia/pseuds/DarkxKirlia
Summary: Here lies Harry James PotterThe boy who livesHere lies Ronald Billius WeasleyThe truest and bravest friendHere lies Hermione Jean GrangerThe smartest ‘mudblood’ to come out of Hogwarts





	Melinoe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on this site. This is just a short prologue i'm hoping to get some feedback on. Feedback always helps me get a chapter out, and I really want to get this story written, so please help me out by letting me know if you like it.

“But you need to remember that the world isn’t all black and white, that sometimes ‘good’ can act wrongly, and ‘evil’ can be momentarily moral. It’s not a simple choice-it never really is.” -”Alchemical Reactions” by Mirror Behind the Wall

…

Here lies Harry James Potter  
The boy who lives

Here lies Ronald Billius Weasley  
The truest and bravest friend

Here lies Hermione Jean Granger  
The smartest ‘mudblood’ to come out of Hogwarts

….

Hermione clutched the golden snitch tightly in her hand, hidden from view by the curl of her fingers. She felt cold, staring down at the graves she had spent the last day and a half digging. Each one sat empty of a coffin or remains. Harry’s body had never been recovered from the Department of Mysteries, and Ron’s recent death had been by fiendfyre. 

Jeans already covered in dirt and grime, Hermione knelt down, placing the golden snitch that had once been Harry’s and placing it in the old, charmed shoe-box. She traced a dirty finger over the golden ball one last time, and then place the lid on the box and levitated it into the grave in front of her. Then, she levitated the other two shoe boxes, both containing other objects sentimental to her, and placed them in their own respective graves as well. 

Using the old shovel that gave her splinters, she began to pour the hills of dirt back over the graves until each was filled to the top. When she was finished the sun had long set again over Godric’s Hollow. She took a step back from the graves, glancing over them one last time. 

“I’ll stop him. I will find each and every single scrap of soul piece he’s thrust out upon the world, and I will destroy it-destroy him.” She felt the sting behind her eyes as she spoke, and she swallowed heavily. “I promise. And when it’s finished, and he’s gone, I’ll join you. And we’ll all be together again.” 

She paused in front of her own grave, tracing the top of the headstone she had transfigured and charmed. The wind picked up around her, the distant roll of thunder warning her of the coming storm. 

She smiled secretly to herself; it was very fitting ending. 

And a very fitting beginning. 

…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short prologue! And please, give me some feedback on the work. Thanks for reading!


End file.
